Je te déteste, tu me détestes Je t'aime, Tu?
by crevette95
Summary: Marina déteste Sirius. Sirius déteste Marina... euh vous en êtes sur ? Eux oui en tout cas jusqu'à une certaine soirée au Ministère, un pari, un sortilège et tout change...
1. Obéir au doigt et à l'oeil

J'étais tranquillement allongée sur mon lit. Mon regard vers le plafond, je me détendais. Il me restait plus que deux semaines de vacances avant la rentrée. Ce serait ma dernière année à Poudlard. J'avais hâte d'en finir et de pouvoir enfin quitter cette école que je haïssais plus que tout.

Marina Keller. C'est moi. Dix sept ans, Serpentarde. Meilleure élève de mon année en Potion et une nullité totale en défense contre les forces du mal.

Pour comprendre un peu plus mon aversion pour cette école il me faut me présenter un peu plus.

Je suis (sans me vanter) canon. En tout cas c'est ce que les élèves de ma maison prétendent. Je suis plutôt grande par rapport aux filles de mon âge. J'ai toutes les formes qu'il faut où il faut. Mon ventre est bien plat ce qui en fait baver de jalousie Bellatrix Black. J'ai des cheveux châtain foncés aussi raides que la justice qui m'arrivent au bas du dos. Mes yeux sont verts avec quelques reflets dorés.

Je viens d'une famille de sang pur. Je suis le genre de fille qui déteste les moldus et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas approcher. Je ne manque jamais une occasion de rabaisser d'autres élèves et j'effraie les premières années dès que je peux.

Ceci est la première chose qu'il faut savoir sur moi car elle aide à comprendre la haine de Maraudeurs à mon sujet. Ils me détestent depuis le premier jour et c'est réciproque. James Potter le leader de la bande n'est qu'un abruti qui cour après une sang de bourbe. Remus Lupin est préfet et couvre ses petits potes dès qu'ils font une connerie. Peter Pettigrew suis ses amis comme leur ombre.

Mes ces trois là ne sont rien par rapport au dernier. Il est macho, arrogant, idiot, menteur, voleur, tricheur, dragueur, coureur de jupon, il couche avec toutes les filles de Poudlard et n'est pas foutu de rester avec l'une d'elle plus d'une semaine. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'est qu'un traitre à son sang.

Sirius Black est certainement la personne que je hais le plus au monde. Il ne peut pas me voir en peinture lui non plus. On se provoque tout le temps. Je crois qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on se dispute. Il m'envoi toutes sorte de vannes et je lui réponds. Il s'énerve, je le gifle et ça fini en duel. Le perdant doit supporter les moqueries de l'autre jusqu'au prochain duel… Bref, c'est un cercle vicieux. Je crois qu'à Poudlard je n'ai pas un seul instant de répits. Dès que je sors de ma salle commune je tombe sur les maraudeurs et les disputes commencent. Celles-ci se poursuivent en cours car les Serpentards et les Gryffondors on souvent leurs cours en commun. Puis le sort quand je pense enfin pouvoir être tranquille dans la ma salle commune je dois me farcir les garçons de ma maison. Ces imbéciles me courts après. Moi je les repousse, le seul problème c'est qu'ils détestent ça et bien souvent il y en a un ou deux qui essayent de me gifler. Je dis « essaye » par ce que je ne me laisse pas faire et généralement je les stupéfix avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lever la main sur moi.

On me frappe suffisamment lorsque je suis chez moi. Un seul pas de travers et il me faut subir les Doloris de père. Il ne me frappe pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il le fait je mets des jours à m'en remettre.

Parfois je me dis que je ferais mieux de m'enfuir. La vie ne peut être pire ailleurs. Mais il y a ma mère. Elle est une vélane et c'est la femme le plus douce et la plus généreuse qui soit. Elle est l'une des deux raisons pour laquelle je reste. L'autre raison, c'est ma sœur. Elle a onze ans et c'est mon petit ange. Je la protège du mieux que je peux de notre père. Quand elle fait une bêtise que fais exprès de porter le chapeau à sa place pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir de coups. Je m'en voudrais si notre père abîmait son beau visage. Malgré sa jeunesse et était vraiment très belle. Une peau très blanche et des joues bien roses. De belles boucles blondes qui lui arrivent juste au dessus des épaules, de magnifiques yeux noisette. Elle était le portrait crachée de notre mère et j'étais celui de notre père.

Mais ne penser pas que ma vie n'avait rien de positif. Loin de là. Ma meilleure amie Narcissa et moi étions très proche. On se comprenait toutes les deux. Et puis il y avait aussi Severus. Il haïssait les Maraudeurs autant que moi et lorsqu'il avait été rejeté par cette sang de bourbe d'Evans, il avait put librement pleurer dans mes bras. Tous les trois on était très liés mais, on faisait bien attention à ce que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Narcissa était fiancée à Lucius Malfoy qui lui interdisait d'avoir trop de liens avec les autres à par avec sa sœur et moi. Severus aurait quand à lui eut des ennuis si Lucius avait découvert qu'il savait sans doute beaucoup plus de choses sur sa fiancée et lui que de simple liens amicaux. Et puis, à Serpentard avoir des amis n'était pas très bien vu.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par les coups que donnait un hibou sur le carreau de ma fenêtre.

Je me levais et fit entrer le hibou. Je commençais la lecture de la lettre qu'il m'apportait. Elle venait de Narcissa. Celle-ci m'apprenait qu'il y aurait une soirée au Ministère demain soir. A parement sa mère avait déjà envoyée une lettre à mes parents pour leur apprendre la nouvelle et les invitations nous parviendraient demain matin.

Je repliais la lettre et la rangeait dans un tiroir de mon bureau.

Beurk. Une soirée au Ministère. Rien de plus mortel. J'allais passer mon temps à serrer des mains dans tous les coins. Puis je devrais danser avec tous les bons partis de la salle et supporter les éloges qu'ils feraient à mon sujet ainsi que leurs mains sur mon postérieur. La soirée allait être longue, j'en avais peur.

Ma mère vînt me voir un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Elle m'annonça la nouvelle avec un grand entrain. Elle m'apprit que l'on irait sur le chemin de traverse dans l'après midi avec ma sœur pour me trouver une nouvelle robe. Mon père travaillait. On serait donc toutes les trois. Chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement.

On alla sur le chemin de Traverse à 13h00. Il y avait pas mal de monde. Il faut dire que la rentrée étant dans deux semaines, beaucoup de famille faisaient d'hors et déjà leurs courses pour les fournitures scolaires.

Ma mère décida d'emmener ma petite sœur faire ses achats pour la rentrée pendant que je me cherchais une robe.

La boutique où je me trouvais était petite. Il n'y avait presque personne ce qui me permettais de chercher dans les rayons sans stresse. Les robes de soirées étaient magnifiques. Il m'en fallait une qui en jette un max ! Mon père se fichait complètement du prix ce qu'il voulait c'était que je surpasse toutes les autres jeunes filles qui seraient dans la salle ce soir là.

Je fini par trouver la perle rare une demie heure plus tard. Elle était longue et très près du corps. Le tissu bleu nuit épousait à la perfection mon corps. Cette robe n'avait ni manches ni bretelles. Elle était assez décoltée mais pas vulgaire. Je pris en même temps une paire de gants blancs nacrés qui m'arrivais jusqu'aux coudes et une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur que ma robe.

Le tous me couta 200 galions. Une véritable fortune mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je payais la vendeuse et sortit de la boutique. J'eu pour mon malheur la désagréable surprise de tomber sur les seuls personnes que je ne voulais pas voir aujourd'hui.

- Tien, tien Keller !

- Black, rugissais' je

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je me portais très bien avant de te voir toi et Potter.

- Avoues que tu n'espérais que ça. Me voir. Je suis sur que j'hante tes rêves la nuit.

- Mes cauchemars tu veux dire !

- Je n'attends que le jour où tu m'avoueras enfin tes sentiments pour moi, déclara Black- avec un sourire en coin.

- Et moi je n'attends que le jour où tu crèveras !

- Et je suppose que c'est toi qui te chargeras de cette tâche ?

- Ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir que je mettrais fin à tes jours, murmurai' je d'une voix glaciale.

Fais attention à ce que personne ne t'entendes sinon tu pourrais finir à Azkaban ce qui me ferais beaucoup de peine.

- Oh moins j'aurais la satisfaction d'avoir débarrassée cette terre d'un sal traitre à son sang.

Black bouillait. Ni tenant plus, il sortit sa baguette et allait la pointer sur moi mais une voix l'en empêcha.

- Marina ! s'exclama joyeusement une voix derrière le jeune homme.

Je vis ma petite sœur courir vers moi. Ses boucles blondes volaient dans tous les sens. Elle affichait un immense sourire. La petite sauta dans mes bras.

- Regarde !

La petite sortit de sous sa cape une baguette.

- 28.5 cm, en bois d'érable et écailles de dragon. Elle est belle hein ?

- Magnifique mon ange. Félicitation.

- J'ai hâte de la montrer à Sarah. Au fait, Maman nous attend au chaudron baveur pour que l'on aille manger un truc.

- D'accort.

- C'est qui eux ? demanda la petite en se tournant vers Black et Potter qui regardaient l'enfant d'un air ahuri.

- Personne, répondis' je en posant ma sœur à mes pieds tout en fusillant les deux garçons du regard.

- Je vous préviens que si vous énerver ma sœur vous le regretterez ! menaça la petite en brandissant légèrement sa baguette vers les deux adolescents.

Black se ressaisi ria devant la menace :

- Depuis quand t'as une sœur Keller ?

- Depuis que tu as une cervelle Black ?

- Tu es bien comme ta sœur petite tu grogne beaucoup mais tu ne mort pas.

Il allait entrer dans la boutique d'habit suivi par James mais s'arrêta tout à côté de moi. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et laissa ses doigts caresser mon poignet :

- A bientôt Keller.

Puis il disparu.

J'étais outrée par le comportement de ce type. Je le haïssais et comment osait-il me dire au revoir comme ça ?

- C'est eux les garçons que tu ne supportes pas ? demanda ma sœur.

- Oui. Ils sont horripilants. Quand tu seras à Poudlard fais attention à ne pas te retrouver seule avec eux. Ils seraient capables de te lancer un sortilège qui t'enverrait directement à l'infirmerie.

- Compris. Mais j'imagine qu'après mon entrée à l'école tu ne me lâcheras pas d'une semelle.

- Oui, avec ton don pour t'attirer toute sorte d'ennuis il vaut mieux.

On ne poursuivies pas et nous contentâmes de rejoindre notre mère au Chaudron Baveur. On mangea une part de gâteau avant de retourner à nos emplettes. Je fus ravie de ne pas retomber sur Potter et Black.

C'est fatiguée que je rentrais chez moi. Mon père était rentré. J'essayais ma robe et montra le résultat à mes parents. Mon père était ravi par mon choix.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La soirée arriva. Je mettais deux bonnes heures à me préparer. J'avais pour l'occasion laissée mes cheveux détachés ce qui était rare et m'étaient contentée d'attacher deux fines mèches de cheveux derrière ma tête. Je portais une magnifique parure de bijoux en argents parsemés de diamant et de rubis, ces derniers étaient de la même couleur que ma robe. Mon père fut très content de l'image que je donnais. Belle et charmante. Je montrais ouvertement l'étendu de la fortune des Keller ainsi que la beauté dont j'étais dotée. J'avançais avec grâce et élégance.

Mes parents et moi arrivions au Ministère par poudre de cheminette. Le bâtiment était rempli de monde. Je reconnu parmi les invités beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Mon père me présenta à beaucoup de ses collègues. Je leur souriais et me disais ravis de faire « enfin » leur connaissance. Ensuite je dansais avec quelques bons partis. Pour une fois mon père fut fou de joie. Il me dit qu'il était fier de moi et que si je continuais sur cette voie il saurait me récompenser.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin lorsque je pus enfin souffler un peu. Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise. Mes chaussures me faisaient un mal de chien. Je passais mes pieds sous la table et j'ôtais discrètement mes chaussures. Je remuais mes orteils douloureux et engourdit. J'avais l'impression que mes ampoules ressemblaient à des orteils supplémentaires. Heureusement que je n'avais pas un bal de ce genre tous les soirs. Quel idiot celui qui avait inventé les chaussures à talons. Je fermais les yeux et rêvais déjà des couvertures chaudes de mon lit deux places, de mes chaussons… Mmmm, j'avais hâte de rentrer. J'avais remplis mon rôle et j'espérais que d'ici une heure tout au plus je puisse rentrer chez moi et aller me coucher.

Alors que mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, j'entendis une chaise se tirer à côté de moi.

Je sortis de ma « transe ». A côté de moi venais de s'asseoir Sirius Black.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? je demande sur un ton sec.

- Les parents de James travaillent au Ministère.

- Pas à la fête abruti ! Je te demande ce que tu fais à côté de moi !

- Je me repose. Danser avec toutes les jolies filles de la soirée n'est pas de tout repos.

- Vas te reposer ailleurs Black tu pollues mon espace vital !

- On est dans un pays libre chérie.

- La ferme sal traitre. Et temps que tu y es tires toi !

- Oh mais je vais bientôt le faire. Dès que j'aurais terminé ce que j'ai commencé, déclara Black avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as commencé Black à par me pourrir la vie s'entend.

- Danser. Je me suis fixé pour but de danser avec toutes les plus belles filles de cette soirée.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais Black.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça Keller ?

- Simplement que ce n'est pas par ce que tu veux danser avec elles que c'est réciproque.

- Tu veux parier ? me provoque-t-il.

Je le regarde intéressée. Black et moi on fait souvent des petits paris par ci par là. Généralement le perdant doit faire des trucs stupides comme sauter dans le lac noir tout habillé en pleine nuit, allé dîner dans la grande salle en sous vêtements. Se pointer en cours habillé en fille et maquillé (je me souviendrais toujours du jour ou j'avais obligée Black à aller en cours de Métamorphose avec une minijupe et un débardeur rose bonbon, avec une paire d'escarpins argentés maquillé d'un rouge à lèvre couleur framboise et de far à paupières bleu foncé avec dans les cheveux un joli serre tête à paillettes. Sa cote de popularité en avait pris un sacré coup. Il avait mit des semaines pour convaincre les élèves qu'il n'était pas homo), aller draguer Slugorn…

Ce genre de paris était très distrayant.

- Je t'écoute, répondis' je.

- Si je danse avec toutes les plus belles filles de la soirée je pourrais te demander tout ce que je veux et tu seras forcée de m'obéir.

- Bien si je gagne et que tu n'y arrive pas, tu devras faire mes devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal SANS LES TRAFIQUER pendant un mois complet.

- Marché conclu Keller.

Black se levait et partit sans perdre une minute vers une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner ce pari. Pour ce faire il devrait danser avec MOI. J'étais sans l'une des plus belles ce soir et s'il voulait gagner il devrait m'inviter et il était hors de question que j'accepte de danser avec lui.

Black allait perdre et ça me rendait euphorique. Je me laissais tomber contre le dossier de ma chaise et j'observais avec un grand intérêt le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Les minutes passaient et les danses s'enchainaient. Black dansait vraiment très bien il fallait le reconnaître. Ses cavalières ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal non plus. Il invitait les plus belles demoiselles de la salle et toute acceptaient avec un certain plaisir ses invitations. A la fin de chaque danse il faisait un baise main à sa cavalière et se dirigeait vers la suivante. Il lui arriva de danser deux fois avec la même fille mais c'était rare.

Je ne pouvais cacher un sourire lorsqu'il fini par ce diriger vers moi une demi heure plus tard.

- Tu as perdu Black ! je lui signale.

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas dansé avec toutes les plus belles filles de cette soir je te signale.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais fini. Keller voudrais tu me faire l'honneur ? me demande-t-il en faisant une légère révérence.

- Rêves Black je en danserais avec toi pour rien au monde. Ce qui veut dire que tu as perdu !

- Je m'attendais à un refus de ta part. Heureusement que j'avais tout prévu.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? je demande inquiète.

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il sort légèrement sa baguette et la pointe sur moi.

A cet instant il me devient impossible de parler. Je ne pouvais même plus bouger. Lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Je me sentis bouillir de l'intérieur. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il faut dire que nous étions au fond de la salle dans un coin assez sombre. Les invités vaguaient à leurs occupation sans remarquer ni moi, ni ma détresse.

A mon plus grand étonnement mes jambes bougèrent seules et m'emmenèrent à l'extérieur par une porte vitrée. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de marcher même si je faisais tout mon possible pour. Je marchais dans la nuit noir suivis de Black qui, je m'en doutais, souriait toujours. Je marchais cinq bonnes minutes dans les jardins du Ministère avant de m'arrêter brusquement. Black se plaça devant moi.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Il posa une main sur ma hanche et m'amena plus près de lui. Son autre main se saisis de la mienne et la souleva. Moi contre ma volonté je vis mon autre main se poser sur son épaule.

Nous étions assez loin de la salle de fête mais la douce musique d'un piano me parvenait très clairement.

Nous commençâmes alors à danser doucement.

J'aurais voulu partir, lui foutre une bonne gifle et m'en aller. Seulement je ne pouvais pas. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus.

- Je préfère lorsque tu parle, déclara Black.

Il s'arrêta un instant de danser et sortit de nouveau sa baguette. Il fit un léger mouvement et ma bouche put de nouveau s'ouvrir.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et tentais de m'enfuir mais si j'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole il m'était toujours impossible de bouger de là où j'étais.

Black se repositionna et nous reprîmes notre danse où nous l'avions arrêtée.

- Comment oses-tu ? Te servir de l'Impérium contre moi.

- Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de l'Impérium. C'est plutôt un sortilège qui force une personne à obéir.

- Je ne vois pas quelle est la différence. L'Impérium à le même principe si je ne m'abuse.

- Exact, mais ce sortilège ne fonctionne que pour cinq ordres.

- Tu n'es qu'un sal…

- Oh ne sois pas vulgaire. D'aussi horribles mots ne devraient pas être prononcés par une si jolie bouche.

- Garde ta flatterie espèce de tricheur.

- Je n'ai pas triché. Tu n'avais pas spécifiée que les filles avec qui je dansais devaient être consentantes il me semble.

- Alors tu t'es servi de ce sort pour toutes tes cavalières ? je demandais outrée.

- Non. Tu es la seule. Les autres étaient toutes consentantes.

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti Black. Crois moi je vais te faire regretter d'avoir osé me faire un truc pareil.

- Ne te plein pas. Je ne suis pas si méchant. J'aurais pus t'obliger à danser avec moi au milieu de la salle devant tout le monde. Ton cher Papa n'aurait pas été très content.

- Laisse mon père où il est ? Je te promets qu'une fois le sortilège levé je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde Black. Tu vas t'en mordre sérieusement les doigts.

- Oh moins j'aurais eu la satisfaction de danser avec toi, me répond t'il en souriant.

- Je vais te tuer !

- Mais quelle belle mort tu ne trouves pas ? J'aurais eu la chance de te tenir dans mes bras et la dernière chose que je verrais avant de mourir ce seras ton joli visage au dessus du mien… bon d'accort il sera déformé par la rage mais… tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es séduisante quand tu es en colère.

Je n'en revenais pas. Il venait de me draguer ouvertement.

- Est-ce que je rêve où est tu vraiment en train de me draguer ? demandais' je.

- Ça t'ennuierais si je te répondais que oui ?

- Répond d'abord à ma question : est ce que tu me drague ? Pourquoi tu me drague Black ?

- Ça fais deux questions je te signale et tu as répondu toute seule à la première ! fit il remarquer en souriant encore plus.

J'étais de plus en plus énervée. D'abord il se servait d'un sortilège contre moi pour me forcer à danser avec lui. Ensuite il me draguait et faisait toutes sortes de sous entendus à mon sujet et voilà qu'il se foutait de ma gueule maintenant.

Merlin dès que j'aurais retrouvée la maîtrise de mon corps j'allais lui faire ravaler ses paroles un bon coup de pied bien placé.

Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes réflexions. Je venais de me rendre compte de la proximité de nos deux corps. Celle-ci semblait augmenter de plus en plus. Normal, il se rapprochait de moi. Son visage commençait à être près… trop près à mon goût.

Mon corps refusait toujours de m'obéir. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Nous avions cessé de danser. Je tremblais comme une feuille.

Je venais juste de me rendre compte que j'étais pied nus… mes chaussures étaient restées sous la table. J'avais froid mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Il continuait de rapprocher son doux visage du mien…

Doux ? Depuis quand le visage de Sirius Black me paraissait doux ?

Plus il s'approchait et plus j'avais de mal à respirer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- Embrasse moi, ordonna t'il d'une voix rauque.

Alors mon visage s'approcha lui aussi du sien. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêtée, mais est ce que je voulais vraiment m'arrêter ?

C'était une bonne question. Il était vraiment séduisant. Il me fallait reconnaitre que même s'il était mon pire ennemi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir bien dans ses bras. L'idée de l'embrasser ne me déplaisait pas. En fait elle m'effrayait simplement.

Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes réflexions.

Ses lèvres venaient de se poser sur les miennes. Elles étaient incroyablement douces. Il avait ses deux mains dans le bas de mon dos. Une de mes mains caressait sa nuque et l'autre était posée dans son dos. Puis je senti sa langue venir caresser me lèvres. Je les entrouvris et nous commençâmes un baiser emplit de passion.

Jamais je n'aurais cru penser une telle chose mais : Sirius Black embrassait horriblement et atrocement bien.

Au bout de quelques secondes nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle tous les deux.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard était brulant. Je me surpris alors moi-même : je comblais les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos bouches et mes lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes. Il paru surpris dans un premier temps, puis je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Un second baiser commença. Il était encor plus merveilleux que le premier ce qui me semblait impossible contenu du plaisir que le premier m'avais apporté.

J'étais comme déconnectée de la réalité. Je fini malgré tout par reprendre mes esprits et repoussait Black loin de moi. Il semblait étonné par ma réaction.

Il se rapprocha de moi mais je fis un pas en arrière.

- Marina…

- Ne m'approche pas.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Merlin mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? murmurais' je.

- Marina ça ne va pas ?

Je m'éloignais toujours de lui alors qu'il continuait d'avancer.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit je m'étais mise à courir en direction de la salle de fête. Je ne savais pas s'il me suivait. Je ne me retournais pas et continuais de courir.

Je récupérais mes chaussures et tentais de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Mes parents étaient un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec deux autres personnes.

Je les rejoignis et on m'annonça que l'on allait rentrer chez nous. J'étais soulagée de savoir que je ne resterais pas plus longtemps ici et encore plus de voir que personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de mon absence.

Mes parents et moi-même prirent place dans une cheminée. Avant que mon père n'annonce notre destination, mon regard rencontra celui de Sirius. Il était avec les Parents de James Potter et ce dernier nous regarda Sirius et moi-même en fronçant les sourcils.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Voilà le premier chapitre ! Je vais poster la suite tout de suite. Cette histoire se compose juste de 2 Chapitres mais ils sont très longs ! Je crois que la suite fait un peu plus du double de ce chapitre. Bref, avant de lire la suite, soyez cool please et envoyer moi une tite reviews pour me donner vos impressions.

Comment trouver vous les personnage de Marina Keller ? Son histoire ? Bref merci d'avance !


	2. le sommeil est un bien précieux

Voilà la suite et fin de mon histoire !

J'espère que sa vous plaira autatant si ce n'est plus que le premier chapitre !

* * *

La voie 9 ¾ était bondée en ce 1er Septembre. J'étais déjà assise dans un compartiment. Le reste de mes vacances s'était passé… enfin ce n'étais pas génial. Suite à ce qui m'était arrivé avec Sirius j'avais écrit une longue lettre à Narcissa. Je lui racontais ce qui c'était passé à la soirée.

Je dus supporter ses remontrances pour avoir osé embrasser mon pire ennemi. Puis elle me posa la question fatidique : Pourquoi ?

Excellente question qui méritait à coup sur une réponse digne de ce nom. Et voici quelle fut ma réponse : Je n'en sais rien.

Et C'était totalement vrai. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle j'avais embrassé Sirius, ni pourquoi depuis deux semaines, lorsque je pensais à lui je ne l'appelais plus par son nom de famille, ni pourquoi est ce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois que je pensais à lui mon cœur se serrait ni pourquoi j'avais aimé… non ADORE ce baiser que nous avions échangé et encore moins pourquoi est ce que je mourrais d'envi de recommencer.

Bien sur j'avais aussi parlé de tout çà à Severus. Il a eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a sourit. Dans ce sourire il n'y avait ni moqueries ni cynisme, simplement de la tendresse, de la compassion et de l'amitié. Puis il m'a simplement dit : moi qui pensais être le seul à être capable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'inaccessible.

Une larme avait coulé le long de ma joue. Il l'avait essuyé à l'aide de son pouce et il me prit dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi que j'arrivais à Poudlard. Severus restait à mes côtés. Il avait promit de rester avec moi. On arrivait donc tous les deux dans la Grande Salle en même temps. Narcissa était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt avec Lucius. Je mettais installée à la table de ma maison en prenant bien garde à ne pas regarder la table des Gryffondors. Je savais qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés mais je ne voulais surtout pas le voir. Je m'assis donc dos à leur table afin d'être certaine de ne pas croiser son regard.

Pourtant durant tout le long du banquet je me sentais observée. Je sentais son regard sur moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et j'étais certaine d'être aussi blanche qu'un linge. C'est sans doute pour ça que Severus me proposa de me raccompagner à notre salle commune. J'étais bien trop mal pour protester. Narcissa se leva aussi elle me prit par le bras et Severus posa une main dans mon dos. Ils étaient les deux piliers qui m'empêchaient de flancher. Bien sur je savais que presque tous les élèves et les professeurs devaient avoir les yeux rivés sur nous à cet instant. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

Moi Marina Keller à cet instant pour la première fois de toute ma vie je laissais les autres me voir faible. Toute ma vie je mettais montée forte et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui j'étais faible. Et tout ça à cause de Sirius Black.

Mes deux amis me raccompagnèrent dans notre salle commune. Severus m'embrassa sur le front puis Narcissa prit la relève. Elle m'emmena dans notre dortoir et je m'endormis presque instantanément.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nous étions au mois d'Octobre. Je crois que jamais je n'avais trouvé le temps aussi long. Durant tout ce temps j'avais évité Sirius. Même si nous partagions les mêmes cours et qu'ils nous arrivaient souvent de nous croisé, on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole. Pourtant je sentais presque tout le temps son retard sur moi. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que lui. Je me souviens il y a deux semaines.

Avec Cissi il fallait que l'ont face des recherches à la bibliothèque pour un devoir en métamorphose. Après les cours on s'y était rendus.

Là bas on était tombées sur les Maraudeurs. Ils riaient aux éclats et parlaient plus qu'ils ne travaillaient. Lorsqu'ils nous ont vus ils se sont tout de suite tus et puis ils m'ont tous regardé.

Pettigrew d'un air d'incompréhension, Lupin il avait un petit sourire triste, Potter lui aussi me souriait gentiment et Sirius… lui je serais incapable de dire à quoi il pensait à cet instant. Il semblait perdu, triste et mal à l'aise.

Cet à ce moment là que je compris qu'il leur avait dit ce qu'il c'était passé à la soirée du Ministère. Je crois que je l'avais toujours su. J'étais certaine depuis le début qu'il leur dirait un jour ou l'autre tout comme je l'avais dit à Severus et Cissi. Après tout ils étaient ses meilleurs amis.

J'étais restée figée quelques minutes. Narcissa avait remarquée mon trouble et elle me chuchota quelques paroles réconfortantes en me frottant doucement le dos et on sortit de la bibliothèque en oubliant complètement les recherches pour lesquelles nous étions venues.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Et puis un jour tout à basculé. On était début Novembre. Je retournais à ma salle commune. Je marchais vite et je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais. Je me heurtais à une silhouette haute et forte. Deux mains se posèrent instantanément sur moi pour m'empêcher de tombe à la renverse.

Puis je levais mon visage et rencontra le regard de miel de Remus Lupin. Il me souriait gentiment :

- Tu ne t'ai pas fais mal ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non ça va. Excuses moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

- Oui tu es un peu dans la lune ces derniers temps. Tu n'es pas la seule d'ailleurs.

Il avait dit ça en souriant. Je me doutais très bien où est ce qu'il voulait en venir. Je soufflais et me détournais pour reprendre mon chemin, mais Lupin ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à me laissé partir aussi facilement.

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda t'il en courant presque à côté de moi tant mes pas se faisaient rapides.

- Très bien ! répondis' je brutalement en accélérant encore le pas.

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on discute ?

- Sans façon merci je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

- Il faudrait que je te parle.

- Je n'ai pas envi de parler et surtout pas avec toi !

- Alors est ce que tu pourrais m'écouter ?

- Non ! J'ai des choses à faire je suis pressée.

- Je croyais que tu allais te coucher ? me demanda Remus en souriant face à mon malaise.

- Justement… je… mon sommeil est très important et je suis pressée d'aller me coucher ! balbutiais' je.

- Tu as des difficultés à dormir ?

- Pas du tout !

- Ne t'énerves as je te demande ça par ce que Sirius aussi à un peu de mal à dormir ces derniers temps.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Bah disons que j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que tu es la cause de ses insomnies.

- Tu m'en vois désolée. Maintenant est ce que tu pourrais me foutres la paix et me laisser ?

- Sirius n'est pas bien en ce moment. Il ne mange presque plus, il ne dort plus…

- Pourtant les nuits blanches ça doit le connaitre non ? Avec toute ces filles… crachais' je avec dégout.

- Tu n'as pas remarquée que depuis son retour à Pourdlard il n'est pas sortit avec une seule fille. En fait il n'a pas été avec une fille depuis exactement deux semaines avant la rentrée. Tu as une explication ?

- Aucune. Les histoires de cœur de ton pote ne me regardent en rien. Mais je suis certaine que tu penses le contraire.

- Justement oui. Je pense que s'il ne regarde plus les autres filles, s'il ne sort plus avec personne, s'il ne mange presque plus et qu'il ne dort plus c'est uniquement par ce que tu hantes ses pensées.

- Tu y vas un peu fort là ! répondis' je.

- Je ne crois pas au contraire. Je crois que tu lui plais vraiment et je suis pratiquement sur que c'est réciproque.

- Tu n'es sur de rien du tout ! répliquais' je d'un ton catégorique.

- Il faut que vous parliez. Vous devez vous retrouvez et discuter calmement.

- Discuter de quoi ? Du fait qu'il a abusé de la magie pour m'obliger à l'embrasser ? Et puis que ce baiser… m'a… m'a fait complètement perdre la tête et que je me suis surprise à vouloir recommencer. Que depuis cette maudite soirée au Ministère je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Que même respirer me demande un effort considérable.

- C'est plus grave que je le croyais, murmura Remus plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Je venais de fondre en larme. Il était le premier hormis Severus et Cissi à qui j'avais dis tout ce que je ressentais. Remus, lorsqu'il vit ma détresse, me prit dans ses bras doucement.

- Tu vas lui dire ? demandais' je inquiète.

- J'en meurs d'envie si tu veux tout savoir. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est à toi et à toi seule d'aller lui parler.

- Il va me repousser je le sais. Depuis presque sept ans on ne fait que se disputer et se battre. Il se moque tout le temps de moi et prend un malin plaisir à me faire du mal. Et ci ce n'était encore qu'une farce destinée à m'humilier une fois de plus ?

- Je sais que Sirius est un très grand farceur mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vue mettre autant de cœur dans un plaisanterie. Et puis s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une farce il nous l'aurait dit aux garçons et à moi. Je crois que tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne tolérerais pas une farce aussi monstrueuse. Je t'assure… je suis intimement persuadé que Sirius ne se moque pas de toi.

- Il n'a qu'à venir me voir dans ce cas ! répondis' je avec vigueur.

- Tu es toujours fourrée avec Rogue et Narcissa. Et puis tu as quelque peu prit la fuite à la soirée. Sirius a un peu peur d'être rejeté.

- Peur ?! Sirius ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? C'est loin d'être facile pour lui.

- Alors quoi tu veux que j'aille le voir ? Et qu'est ce que je vais bien pourvoir lui dire hein ?!

- Ce que tu ressens ce serais un bon début je crois.

- …

- Ecoute. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Et je me doute à quel point ce doit être difficile pour toi de mettre sept années de querelles et de duels de côté, et de voir Sirius autrement que comme ton pire ennemis, celui qui ce moque de toi et qui prenait un malin plaisir à te faire sortir de tes gons, mais je pense que si tu arrives à faire la part des choses alors tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Crois-moi, ça en vaut la peine.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre et avant d'avoir pus ajouter quoi que se soit, Remus Lupin était partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Je me retrouvais donc seule, complètement chamboulée et à bout de nerfs. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et ce que Lupin venait de me dire n'arrangeait strictement rien à mon état mental.

Les grandes déclarations, ce n'était pas mon truc.

Ok, imaginons que Lupin ait dit vrai et que Sirius soit en ce moment même dans le même état que moi. Imaginons qu'il soit possible que toute cette histoire ne soit pas une vulgaire plaisanterie…

On parlait de SIRIUS BALCK enfin ! Le mec qui a couché avec presque toutes les filles de cette école ! Celui qui est complètement incapable de rester avec une fille plus d'une semaine.

Et puis même ci par miracle on sortait ensembles… oups… depuis quand est ce que l'idée de sortir avec Sirius est elle devenue un miracle et pas un cauchemar ?

Bref donc je disais que même si par hasard on sortait ensemble… déjà que les élèves de ma maison me détestent et que les autres élèves de cette école ne m'aiment pas beaucoup à cause de ma condition de Serpentarde… là je signais mon arrêt de mort !

Les élèves de ma maison me tuerais pour avoir osée sortir avec un Gryffondor qui est de surcroit considéré comme un traître à son sang mais en plus de ça j'aurais toutes les groupies de Sirius sur le dos et ces filles étaient encore plus dangereuses que touts les Serpentards et Mangemorts réunis.

Désolé mais je tenais bien trop à la vie pour me lancer dans une histoire pareille. Et puis c'est lui le Gryffondor ! Pas moi ! C'est lui qui est censé être courageux ! Moi mon truc c'est la ruse.

J'avais repris mon chemin vers ma salle commune. J'étais directement montée dans mon dortoir et avait tirés les rideaux de mon baldaquin sous le regard interrogateur de Cissi. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler. Je voulais juste dormir ! Dormir et oublier ! Je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette histoire. Ci seulement je n'avais pas fais ce stupide pari avec Sirius alors rien de tout cela ne se serait passé et je ne serais pas dans cet état aujourd'hui.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je me rendais malade pour un garçon et surtout pour CE garçon là !

Je n'arriverais jamais à dormir.

Je sortis du tiroir de ma table de nuit une petite boite en plastique blanc.

Ma mère me l'avait passée juste avant mon départ. Elle savait que j'avais un sommeil léger. Un somnifère était donc souvent le bienvenu pour me permettre d'avoir une nuit complète et reposante.

J'ouvris la petite boîte et sortit une des minuscules pastilles qui s'y trouvait. Une seule devrait me suffire.

J'avalais le médicament et me couchais dans mes couettes chaudes et moelleuses.

Une heure plus tard j'étais toujours éveillée et aussi stressée qu'avant.

Je décidais donc de reprendre un somnifère. Il faut dire que ces trucs étaient franchement minuscule un de plus ne me ferais pas de mal.

Une heure… deux heures… trois heures et toujours rien. Je restais éveillée et le sommeil ne m'avait toujours pas gagné.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Le destin était vraiment contre moi ! Je fis alors quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dut faire.

La colère avait prit possession de mon corps et elle contrôlait tous mes faits et geste. Je me saisi de la petite boîte et en sortit cinq gélules que j'avalais sans me poser la moindre question. Je voulais simplement dormir ! Juste dormir !!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cette nuit là je dormis effectivement… simplement le lendemain Narcissa n'avait pas réussit à me réveiller. D'ailleurs aucunes filles de mon dortoir n'y parvinrent.

Cissi alla prévenir Severus. Lui non plus il n'arrivait pas à me faire reprendre conscience. Il fut le premier à s'apercevoir de la boîte de somnifère à moitié vide sur ma table de chevet. Il fit le rapprochement avec mon état et me transporta d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

On ne commençait les cours qu'à 10h00 ce matin là. Il était 9h30 lorsque Mme Pomfresh commença les premiers soins sur moi.

Ma petite sœur était en cours à cette heure ci.

Ce furent le professeur McGonnagal et Narcissa qui accoururent dans sa classe pour venir la chercher.

Toutes les trois couraient à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de l'école sans se soucier des élèves qui se trouvaient sur leur passage.

C'est comme ça qu'ils ne virent pas que les Maraudeurs les avaient suivis jusqu'à l'infirmerie se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ensuite je ne sais pas dut tout ce qui c'est passé. On m'a dit que Sirius avait voulu entrer et que Severus ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Ils s'étaient disputer et battus. Ce fut Severus qui à l'étonnement général avait remporté le petit duel… enfin disons plutôt qu'il avait l'avantage jusqu'à ce que les autres Maraudeurs les séparent.

Il parait que j'ai dormis pendant neuf heures supplémentaires. Je me suis réveillée le soir vers 18h00. Narcissa était là.

A mon réveil Mme Pomfresh accouru. Elle me posa un tas de questions sur moi du genre mon nom, ma date de naissance… et puis ensuite elle me donna un tas de tisanes qui étaient censées me détendre.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? me demanda Cissi en pleurant.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondis' je simplement.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es gavé de somnifères ?

- Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Chanter une berceuse, écouter un peu de musique, lire un livre, compter les moutons !!! Enfin Marina tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu y rester ? C'est très grave !

- Calme-toi Cissi.

- Non mais est ce que tu te rends compte que Severus à trouver ta boîte de somnifères à moitié vide !

- Tout dépend de quel point de vu on se place. La boîte, on peut le dire, était quand même à moitié pleine.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi Marina, Catherine, Eugénie, Keller !!

Pendant presque une demi-heure Cissi me fit la leçon, puis ce fut le tour de Madame Pomfresh et ensuite ce fut Dumbledor qui vint me rendre visite juste après dîné. Il me dit que mes somnifères m'avaient été confisqué et que 20 points avaient été enlevé à ma maison. Je n'aurais pas de retenues mais il me faudrait lui rendre un devoir sur les différents somnifères sorciers et moldus qui existaient à travers le monde, avec leur composition, leurs effets secondaires ainsi que la manière dont ils avaient été inventés.

Enfin, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Je suis sortie de l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard. Mon père n'avait rien sus de ce qu'il mettait arrivée seule ma mère était au courant mais je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Une rumeur avait été lancée comme quoi j'avais tentée de me suicider, d'autres prétendaient que l'on avait voulut m'empoisonner. Les deux idées me faisaient bien rire. Après tout, les autres pouvaient raconter ce que bon leurs semblaient ça mettais complètement égale car dans les deux cas, personne ne venait me des questions.

J'avais la paix et c'était tout ce que je voulais.

Severus ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle. Il était toujours scotché à mes baskets et je commençais franchement à en avoir marre. Il arborait un joli cocard autour de son œil gauche et l'une de ses mains était entourée d'un bandage.

Quand à Sirius lui non plus n'avait pas bonne mine : la lèvre coupée, une pommette toute bleu voire même violette et je l'avais vue à plusieurs reprises grimacer et se tenir les côtes lorsqu'il lui arrivait de respirer un peu trop profondément.

Il n'était pas venu me voir depuis ma sortit de l'infirmerie. Non pas que je pensais qu'il viendrait ou même que j'en avais envie, simplement… et bien comme il avait essayé de me voir mais que Severus l'en avait empêché je pensais qu'il réessaierait peut être.

Il était presque 23h00 et je ne dormais toujours pas. Inutile de vous repréciser que je n'avais plus mes somnifères pour me permettre de trouver le sommeil. Je tournais et retournais en rond dans mon lit. Les autres filles de mon dortoir dormaient profondément depuis déjà longtemps.

Je décidais finalement de me lever. Je revêtis ma veste de survêtement noir qui allait avec mon jogging et mon débardeur tous deux noirs également.

Je sortis du dortoir silencieusement puis sortis de la salle commune. Les couloirs étaient froids et déserts. Rusard devait sans doute encore traîner dans les couloirs malgré l'heure tardive. Je pris donc un raccourcit qui m'amena directement dans le parc.

Dehors il pleuvait à verse. On était proche de l'orage.

J'adorais la pluie. En fait je crois que je la préférais au soleil. L'eau glacée avait toujours réussit à m'apaiser contrairement aux rayons chauds d'un soleil d'été. J'aimais aussi le vent frais. Je regardais le parc désert qui s'étendais devant moi.

- On admire le paysage ? demanda une voix grave derrière moi.

- Je me retournais en retint un sourire en voyant Sirius. Il me regardait mais bizarrement il semblait distant et froid.

- Pas vraiment. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Le sommeil semble être ton talon d'Achille ces derniers temps, fit il remarquer amèrement.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Ma vie ne te regarde pas.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendus le contraire.

Il s'était placé à côté de moi et avait à son tour laissé son regard se perdre sur l'horizon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler. Malgré les bleus laissés par les coups de Severus il était beau. La vue de sa mâchoire qui semblait avoir été sculptée dans le marbre tant elle était puissante et musclée provoqua en moi une vague de chaleur. Puis le souvenir du baiser que nous avions échangé remplaça la vague de chaleur par une vague de désir.

- Tu admires les traces laissées par Servilus sur mon beau visage ? demanda Sirius en me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

- Il a fait un excellent travail, commentais' je en souriant.

- Il a eut de la chance c'est tout.

- De la chance ? répétais' je pas très convaincue mais néanmoins amusée par la mauvaise fois de Sirius.

- Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette… disons que je n'avais pas tous mes moyens.

- Qu'est ce qui t'avais perturbé à ce point ?

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment essayée de te tuer ? me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Voilà qu'il s'y mettait à son tour ! J'étais venu ici pour être tranquille et voilà que j'avais le droit à un interrogatoire.

- Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je te disais que oui ? je demande en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'en collerais une !

- Dans ce cas ma réponse est non, répondis' je en souriant.

- Tu ne me mens pas ?

- Mais même si je te mentais ! Qu'est ce que ça pourrais bien te faire à la fin ! ça fait déjà plus de six ans que l'on ce connait et tu passes ton temps à dire que tu rêves de me voir crever ! Tu devrais être heureux de me voir frôler la mort ! m'exclamais' j'en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Mais enfin…

- En fait ce qui t'as soit disant contrarié c'est que j'ai manqué mon coup ! Alors sois rassuré dès que l'occasion se présentera je ne la raterais pas et comme ça ton vœu le plus cher sera exaucé ! m'écriais' je les larmes dégoulinant le long de mes joues.

Je mettais retourné et me mis à courir dans le parc vers le lac noir. La pluie dégoulinait sur mon corps tremblant. Je ne sentais pas l'eau glacée sur ma peau. Pas plus que le vent gelé qui dans un souffle bruyant emmêlait mes longs cheveux. La pluie filtrait à travers mes vêtements. Il faisait tellement froid que ça en devenait presque agréable. Je pleurais et mes sanglots me nouaient douloureusement la gorge. J'avais besoin d'hurler ma colère et mon dégout.

Je me dégoutais moi-même à cet instant. Je me rendais compte d'une chose abominable… je l'aimais. On dit que la haine et l'amour son très proche l'une de l'autre. Je l'avais haï durant plus de six ans de tout mon être et maintenant je me rendais compte que je l'aimais de toute mon âme. La haine et l'amour sont tellement proche l'une de l'autre. Elles sont deux pôles qui semblent éloignées… deux parallèles destinées à toujours se voir sans jamais se rencontrées. Elles sont deux passions qui sont aussi destructrices l'une que l'autre.

Alors qui a-t-il de plus abominable que de se rendre compte qu'une haine soignée et cultivée durant plus de six ans se trouve être en réalité un amour ? C'est de se rendre compte que cet amour est impossible. Impossible car il n'est pas partagé. De son côté il n'y a pas de haine… il y a du mépris, du dégout, de la colère mais pas de haine et donc pas de passion.

Pas d'amour.

Depuis seulement quelques secondes que j'avais pris conscience de tout cela ma vie avait littéralement changée.

Respirer me devenais difficile, presque impossible, il me fallait un effort surhumain pour continuer de penser. J'avais le sentiment d'être vidée. Je me comparais à cet instant à un arbre qui serait creux. Mon cœur avait explosé et mon âme semblait s'échapper de mon être sous la forme de mes larmes.

Je me surpris à penser des choses étranges : A quoi bon avoir des yeux si je ne pouvais pas le voir ? A quoi bon avoir des mains si je ne pouvais pas le toucher ? A quoi bon avoir une bouche si j'étais condamnée à ne plus sentir la sienne se presser contre la mienne ? A quoi bon respirer si son parfum n'embaumait pas l'air ?

Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ?

Alors à quoi bon vivre…

J'étais à présent au bord du Lac noir. Le tonnerre grondait alors que des éclairs déchiraient le ciel.

Mon regard se posa sur l'eau aussi noire que cette nuit. Son doux clapotis contre le ponton sur lequel je me trouvais commença à m'apaiser. Il ressemblait à une douce chanson qui m'appelait.

Je me penchais un peu plus vers l'eau en fermant les yeux. J'avais écartée les bras et marchais lentement vers le bord du ponton. Mon esprit s'envolait hors de moi et j'attendais presque impatiente le contact de l'eau glacée sur moi.

Je m'approchais encore sentant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes…

Mais tout à coup j'entendis des pas rapides sur les planches en bois qui s'étaient mises à trembler sous la force des pieds qui les percutaient. Avant que je n'ai le temps de rouvrir les yeux ou même d'accélérer le pas deux bras encerclèrent ma taille et me firent reculer avec une telle force que j'en perdis équilibre pour finalement tomber à la renverse.

J'entendis derrière moi une respiration rauque et rapide moi-même je respirais si rapidement que l'on aurait put croire que je venais de courir le 400 mètres.

- Mais… mais enfin… qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? me demanda la voix de Sirius toujours aussi essoufflée.

- Je m'apprêtais à réaliser ton vœux le plus cher, répondis' je dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Te voir morte n'est pas mon vœux le plus cher figure toi ! cria-t-il en me poussant sans ménagement sur le côté afin de se relever.

- Je me relevais à mon tour et lui fit face. Il semblait littéralement hors de lui.

- J'y crois pas mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? T'es devenue complètement folle ?

- Mais en quoi cela te concernes t'il hein ? Si je meurs tout le monde se porteras bien mieux ! Et pour ma part je n'ai plus la force de vivre j'en ai assez ! Je veux avoir la paix !

- Avoir la paix ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est a cause de moi ? Je suis allé trop loin lors de cette maudite soirée ? J'ai été stupide et si c'est par ce que tu as peur que je raconte à tout le monde ce qui c'est passé que tu as voulus… enfin soit tranquille je ne le dirais à personne. Je suis même près à te laisser tranquille définitivement. Il n'y aura plus de moqueries ni d'insultes mais pour l'amour du ciel ne fait plus jamais un truc pareil !

J'avais baissé les yeux de me mit à rire jaune :

- Tu n'as pas comprit ! C'est vrai que ça a à voir avec toi mes ce ne sont ni tes moqueries ni même tes insultes qui m'ont poussées à bout ! Je… je ne me vois pas vivre dans un monde ou tu ne me verrais pas.

- …

- J'ai vécue la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie au Ministère et j'ai compris que j'éprouvais beaucoup plus pour toi que de la haine. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et c'est par ce que ce n'est pas réciproque que je ne veux pas rester ici. Laisses moi tranquille d'accort ? Je veux simplement partir.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir tu entends ? Jamais.

Il avait dit ces deux phrases dans un murmure. Sa voix était rauque et douce. Nos visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. J'avais plongé mes yeux verts dans son regard de glace qui contrairement à d'habitude ne me faisait pas froid dans le dos. Au contraire j'avais l'impression qu'il me brûlait. Il semblait triste et presque blessé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demandais' je d'une petite voix incertaine.

Il souffla et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant finalement de se résigner.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, répéta t'il. Je… je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Quoi ? demandais' je dans un souffle en sentant les larmes m'assaillir de nouveau.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais qu'une sale peste arrogante, menteuse, tricheuse et cruelle. Une Serpentarde quoi. Te pousser à bout m'a toujours énormément amusé si tu veux savoir. Faire du mal à quelqu'un que je pensais incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre hormis sa petite personne ne me dérangeais pas. Et puis il y a eu cette journée ou je t'ai vu sur le chemin de Traverse. Je t'avais repéré depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Tu essayais des robes pour la soirée. Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de te regarder. Je savais depuis longtemps déjà que tu étais belle mais là ça semblait différent. Mais quant t'es sortis j'ai pas pus me retenir de t'embêter. Et là il c'est passé un truc auquel je m'attendais pas du tout. Ta sœur. C'est elle qui a tout changés en quelque sorte. Elle arrivée. Tu l'as prise dans tes bras, tu étais protectrice avec elle, tu l'as serrée contre toi, tu l'as embrassée et tu riais, tu souriais comme jamais. Cette image de toi m'a attendri. Je te voyais sous un autre jour… Durant tout le reste de la journée j'ai pas arrêté de repenser à cette autre facette de toi. Marina Keller une fille qui protège, qui rit, qui sourit, qui a un instinct maternelle si je peux dire.

Il s'arrêta une seconde le temps de reprendre son souffle puis il enchaina :

- Quand je t'ai vue ensuite au Ministère, une seule chose me venais à l'esprit : Ouha ! Je savais que tu étais mignonne, jolie peut être mais là… y avait aucuns mots pour te décrire. Une seule chose comptait. Il fallait que je danse avec toi au moins une fois. J'ai imaginé cette histoire de pari. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister si je te provoquais comme il fallait. Je ne mettais pas trompé. Tu as plongée les yeux fermés. Au début… enfin pour le baiser c'était pas prévu. A la base mon dernier ordre aurait été que tu sautes tout habillée dans l'une des fontaines… mais, je voyais ta bouche… tes lèvres et ça a été plus fort que moi. Donc le baiser je l'avais pas prévu et j'avais encore moins prévu que tu m'embrasse par la suite de ton plein gré. Mais cet autre baiser il semblait différent, je sais pas si c'est par ce qu'il n'y avait plus de sort ou alors par ce que c'est toi qui l'a commencer mais il semblait… je sais pas en fait. Pour tout te dire je ne mettais pas du tout attendu à ça. En quelque sorte mon plan se retournait contre moi. Bref, pendant le reste des vacances toute cette histoire je l'ai tournée et retournée dans tous les sens. Je ne trouvais aucune explication logique à ce qui c'était passé entre nous. J'en avais perdu le sommeil. Même les mecs n'y comprenaient strictement rien. La rentrée est arrivée. Et là il y a eu autre chose. Quand je t'ai vu je me suis senti… heureux en fait pour tout te dire tu m'avais manquée. Mais je ne voulais pas t'approcher. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi et ça m'effrayais. Et ensuite… il y a eut cette histoire de suicide. Quand je t'ai vue allongée dans ce lit à l'infirmerie toute pale et ruisselante de transpiration… j'ai perdu la tête. Je voulai te voir mais Servilus m'en a empêché. Il a dit que toute cette histoire était de ma faute et que si je ne mettais pas approché de toir rien de tout cela ne te serais arrivé. Il a dit que je ne te meritais pas alors. On c'est disputé. On c'est battu et il m'a interdit de m'approcher de toi à moins de cent mêtres. Quand t'es sortit de l'imfirmerie il ne te lachait pas et je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais autant maudit ce gars de toute ma vie. Il fallait que je te parle. Je devais savoir si oui ou non tu avais voulu te tuer à cause de moi. L'idée que tu ait pus faire une telle chose… ça me détruit tu comprend ?

Je Restais muette durant tout son monologue. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait de me dire. Alors toute cette histoire n'était pas une farce ? Il tenait vraiment à moi ?

Qu'est ce que je devais faire maintenant ?

Il me regardait toujours droit dans les yeux et ne semblait pas décidé à regarder ailleurs.

- C'est vrai que cette histoire de somnifères c'est un peu à cause de toi. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. La vérité c'est que je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Du matin jusqu'u soir, toutes mes pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers toi. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisse te moquer de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais perdu. Sois je te disais tous mais je prenais le risque d'être rejettée, sois je me taisais, mais alors cette histoire continurait de me bouffer.

- Ça m'a bouffé aussi. Si tu veux tout savoir ça continue de me bouffé là maintenant. En fait je crois que ça continura tant que tu ne m'auras pas prouvé tes dires.

Je souris et demande :

- Et comment puis' je te prouver tous ça.

Il place ses mains sur mes hanches et me cole contre son torse :

- Je laisse ton imagination faire le reste.

Je me hisse alors sur la pointe des pieds. Une de mes mains dans sa nuque approche son visage du mien tandis que mon autre mains se pose sur un de ses avant bras. Nos visages se penchent et nos lèvres finissent par se renccontrer. Notre baiser est doux mais ça ne dure pas. Il approfondit le baiser et nos langues se trouvent enfin. Depuis presque trois mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées, je peux vous dire que nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment. Je voulais connaitre par cœur cette partie de son anatomie.

A contre cœur, on fini par se séparer :

- Suis' je assez imaginative pour toi ? demandais' je contre ses lèvres.

- Je crois que j'adore ton imagination, me répondit il en souriant.

Nous restâmes là sous la pluie à nous embrasser encore durant plusieurs heures. Aucuns « Je t'aime » ne sera échangé cette nuit là. Nous n'en avions pas besoin, nos baisers, nos caresses et nos regards étaient suffisants.

Il m'emmena un peu plus tard dans son dortoir ou nous reprîmes nos activités.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois cette nuit là, je dormis. Et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, un sourire resta encré sur mes lèvres.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini.

Alors vos impressions ?

J'ai l'intention de faire d'autre mini fics avec le personnage de Marina Keller. Dîtes moi si ce personnage vous plait.


End file.
